A three-dimensional memory device that includes multiple electrode layers stacked on a substrate, and a semiconductor body piercing the multiple electrode layers in the stacking direction of the multiple electrode layers to reach the substrate has been proposed. The semiconductor body is formed inside a hole formed in a stacked body including the multiple electrode layers or multiple sacrificial layers.